Harry Slipped Away
by fated1990
Summary: SONG FIC: Voldermort showed up during the graduation party, in Hermione's POV after the first paragraph. Rating for character death. HP/HG


**Just a idea I had while I was listening to this song**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, it wouldn't of ended like it did...**

It didn't feel like it had been a year, some days it felt like it had been a lot longer since that fateful night, but at times, when the pain was so raw she was sure it was going to suffocate her, she could almost swear she was still kneeling next to him, shaking him furiously, yelling at him to wake up, that she needed him, loved him.

_Na na, na na, na na_

_I miss you,_

_Miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you._

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

It had been at the party to celebrate them all graduating, and as it was a wonderful summer evening, the party was being held in the grounds. The sound of laughter had fairly drowned out the sound of everything else, so it had been pure luck that the killing curse had merely skimmed his shoulder when Voldermort had suddenly appeared, surrounded with Death Eaters, and shot at him while his back was turned.

He had then yelled at everyone to get back into the castle. Everyone did just that, except the teachers, Ginny and the majority of the seventh year. After that a terrible blood bath was to follow, everything seemed to pass in a blur, coloured lights were pouring from wands and curses were being shouted in every direction.

_Na na, na na, na na_

_I didn't get round to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Ooooooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

Hours later, and the majority of the Death Eaters were now dead, unfortunately so were plenty of our side, and there was even more casualties. I turned to where Harry was still duelling Voldermort and was slightly shocked to see Malfoy helping him, but I didn't have time to wonder when he and Harry had become members of the same team, because suddenly there was three loud cries of "Avada Kedavra" where two of the jets of green lights were pointed at Voldermort, and the third aimed straight at Harry. I saw Malfoy run to try and push Harry out of the way at the same time I did, but we were both too slow, all three of the spells hit the target they were aimed at.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened, you passed by_

There was loud cheering when everyone saw Voldermort fall and not stand again, but it died when they realised that Harry Potter was laying faced down, unmoving on the ground. I dropped to me knees, Malfoy was already turning him over, he quickly checked for signs of life, then he looked at me, and at any other time I may have found it comical to see him crying, especially over Harry, but he looked at me with terror also in his eyes, and then he checked again, for the smallest hint that he was still alive. When he found none, he just sat there, staring, whispering "no, no, no" over and over again

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

I know I'm normally the most sensible and level headed one out of out group, but I refused to believe what my eyes and mind were telling me, I wouldn't, couldn't accept it! This was Harry! The Boy Who Lived, my best friend and the one who I had fallen in love with, there was no way he could be gone! Not like this, not this young.

I stayed next to him for I don't know how long, shaking him and begging him to wake up, until eventually someone pulled me away, even now I'm not sure who it was, I just remember clinging to Harry and refusing to let him go, so I had to be untangled from him forcefully and I was screaming as they took me to the hospital wing and gave me a sleeping potion.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

At his funeral a week later, I sat at the front, with Ron, Ginny and Malfoy. Even now, I don't know how or why he was so attached to Harry, as he always hated him. But in a way I don't really want to know, it no longer matters. All I could think of was Harry, all we had been through together and cursing myself for never trying to be more than just a friend to him, for never taking that risk and telling him I was in love with him. Because now, I'll never have the chance.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na, na na, na na_

_I miss you_

As I knelled once again by his side, but this time at his grave, placing the single rose I brought to him every month, as one is supposed to mean love, I whisper the words I never got the chance to say while he was alive, "I love you Harry"

**There, done!**

**I have the idea for a happier one for Harry and Hermione, but I thougth of this and I just wanted to up load it grin **

**Anyway! Tell me what you guys think**


End file.
